Mike and Zoey before TDROTI
by kitten the tigger
Summary: This is about their years before TDROTI
1. School

Mike walked into school on his first day at this new school. On his way in a big jerk kicked him in the shin and he dropped his binder, and his books spilled out.

"Sorry loser!" The other four kids laughed. Mike was really angry. Then some girl with a flower in her hair stormed in.

"Hey!" The five mean guys stared at her. "Leave him alone!"

"What're you gonna do princess!"

"This!" The girl kicked him in the nose. "Back off!" The other kids darted off.

"You'll pay for that one princess!" He said as he wiped his now bleeding nose. Then he ran off.

The girl walked in front of Mike. "Hi I'm Zoey!" She said.

"Uhhh… I'm M-M-Mike." Mike said terrified.

"Here." Zoey said helping him with his books. "There. Let's get to class. Hope I'm in your class M-M-Mike! See ya around!"

Mike walked to class and went through the school day regularly with no one messing with him.

On his way home he saw the same five guys. They were walking towards Zoey. She was by herself at the swings. What were those guys up to? One of them came up behind her, and put a hand on Zoey's mouth. The other four pinned her, and tied her hands behind her back, and tied her feet together, one stuck a piece of tape on her mouth. "Told you you'd pay princess!"

Mike ran over as fast as he could. "Hey! Stop!" Zoey watched Mike run head on. She knew he was in for a beating now. She was just relieved someone was here to save her from these jerks. The kids laid her out on the ground and got ready to beat up Mike.

"What are you gonna do? Talk me to death?" The kids around him laughed. Zoey was struggling to get out of the ropes.

"Zoey!" He ran for her but was kicked in the stomach. He tried to get up but was kicked again.

"Stay down!"

He didn't give up he sprang to his feet and ran for Zoey. They tackled him.

"When are you going to learn to quit!" With a swift punch he knocked Mike out cold.


	2. Taken

"Ow my head!" Mike said softly to himself. He looked around. He was in a dark room with only one lightbulb, though he had no idea how big the room was. "Zoey? Zoey? Zo..." He felt something hard hit his cheek. His head twisted sideways. He realize he was in a chair. His hands were tied behind him, and the chair, and his ankles were tied to the wooden legs.

"It's the hero!" Someone laughed.

"Look at him!" Someone else said. The five kids he saw with Zoey last walked up to him. He could barely see their silhouettes.

"You really do never know when to quit!" The leader said.

Ignoring their statement Mike asked, "What'd you do with Zoey!" He knew why he'd tried to help Zoey. She'd stood up for him, now it was his turn to return the favor.

"Oh nothing." He flipped a switch and the light turned on. He could finally see the five kids. He also saw Zoey. Tied the same way as him with tape over her mouth. She looked at Mike with frightened eyes. She struggled and tried to get loose.

"Zoey!" Mike yelled.

"Shut it!" Someone punched him. His head snapped to the side.

Mike reached for the pocket-knife in his back pocket.

Punched again.

Almost...

Kicked.

So close...

Kicked.

Got it!

He sawed away at the ropes quietly so they couldn't hear him. He was free but he didn't want to show it. Suddenly he jumped up and did a flurry of punches and kicks that got all of them. Then he sliced away the ropes at his feet. Then he ran to Zoey. He ripped off the tape. "Zoey? Are you okay?"

"Yes, now I am. Thank you." He sliced away the rope and they both ran for the nearest exit. It was a long rope that went upwards. They climbed and climbed. Once they got to the top, Zoey said, "Thank you." Without warning she grabbed his head and pulled him in. She kissed him on the lips. They stayed there for five seconds, and then went off to their houses.


	3. Cameron & Jade

The next day Mike walked to school. On the way he saw a dark skinned, skinny kid with glasses being bullies by those same five guys.

"Stop I didn't do anything to you! Why are you..." The skinny kid was cut off by Mike.

"Stop hurting that kid!" Mike yelled.

"Seriously quit getting in our way!" The leader said.

One guy threw a knife at Mike and it tore his shirt. His shirt came off. He took a loud breath. He turned into Vito.

"Hey yo where's the party?" Mike/Vito said.

"Right here Mike!" One of the guys came up to him and punched him. He fell face-first into the concrete. Vito jumped up, and ran over towards the kid that punched him, and kicked him so hard he hit the bone of the kid. The kid yelped.

"Now scram!" Vito yelled to all five kids. Vito fixed the shirt and put it back on. Vito took a deep breath and turned back into Mike.

"Hello? Anyone..." Someone tapped him. He was ready to punch whoever it was. He saw it was the small kid. "Oh it's you sorry."

"My name's Cameron, and you're Mike? That's what they called you." Cameron adjusted his glasses.

"Oh yeah, hi Cameron." Mike said kind of weirded out. He never remembered them calling him Mike.

"Thanks." Cameron said gratefully.

"For what?" Mike said confused.

"Saving me from those kids!" Cameron said ecstatically.

"Oh, yeah, right, I saved you..." Mike said now really confused. He decided to go along with it.

"Bye Mike!" Cameron said walking towards school.

"Bye Cameron!" Mike was really confused what happened. He wondered, " _Did I save Cameron from those jerks? Or did I?_ " Mike honestly had no idea. He just decided to let the subject rest. He moved on to school. No one messed with him during classes. When he saw Zoey, or Cameron they smiled at him. He smiled back whenever they did. After school he walked Zoey, and Cameron home. Then he went home on his own.

"Hi Mike!" He heard someone say in the bushes.

"Wha..." Someone grabbed him in a choke-hold from behind. Mike flailed his arms but couldn't hit anything. He felt arms grab him by the shoulders, and hands.

"What are we gonna do with him Jade?" Someone said.

"I don't know think of something!" Jade, the leader of the bullies told them.

The hands stopped choking him and he felt hands circle around his mouth. He felt them dragging him across the concrete. Then he was in a box. A big black box. He heard a loud thump, and then blackness.


	4. The Tricky Flaw

The next day when Zoey walked into school she looked all over for Mike. She'd had Cameron as a friend for a while now, and she told him about Mike helping him so she asked. "Cam, have you seen Mike?"

Cam said back, "I also noticed Mike was missing, and no Zoey, I haven't seen him.

Later after school they were talking behind the school. They heard Jade's voice behind them. "I know where Multiple Mike is, but you're gonna to have to come to Steel Tower Zoey. You too Four-Eyes. Don't be late!"

Zoey was very angry, they got Mike. Zoey said "C'mon Cameron let's go!"

"But, Zo..." Cameron tried to say.

"NO CAM! Mike helped us out now it's our turn to return the favor." Zoey said confidently. Cameron just nodded.

They headed towards Steel Tower. They reached the entrance, and Mike came flying off the second floor into the courtyard. Zoey climbed the fence, and was yelling Mike's name. "Oh, god Mike? Mike can you hear me? Mike?" Zoey was feeling Mike's chest for his heartbeat. His heart was beating. He was scuffed, and scratched. He suddenly coughed.

"Huh? Zoey? Zoey! Zoey it's a trap ru...!" Someone ran from the corner and kicked Mike in the side. Mike went sprawling. Zoey kicked him in the shin and he went down whining.

Cameron yelled from the other side of the fence. "Zoey, get out of there!" Someone ran to tackle Zoey. Suddenly Mike was there in front of her protecting her. The kid tackled Mike instead of Zoey, and then Mike wrestled the other kid down, and used a pressure point to make him fall asleep.

Mike then yelled. "Zoey run!" Zoey jumped over the fence, and Mike followed. Then the three of them ran all the way to their houses.


	5. The Trap

After a few months Mike, Cam, and Zoey became good friends.

Mike and Cameron walked by eachother in the hallway and Jade slapped Cameron's books down.

Mike yelled at him. "Hey what's the big idea!"

"Shut it!" Jade yelled. He slapped Mike in the face.

"Run Cam!" Cam didn't have to be told twice he picked up his books and ran down the hall. Kids crowded around them in a circle chanting fight. Mike threw a punch. It connected with Jade's fell into a classroom onto a table. He broke the glass table.

Mike followed Jade in, and the other kids followed Mike. Mike punched Jade again, and again, and again each time his face getting more bruised. The other kids suddenly realized Mike could kill Jade and pulled him back. "No stop! Let me at him!" He was pulled out of the room looking at Jade.

It was the end of school, and the gang of bullies carried Jade out onto the grass tending to his wounds. Two other kids hauled Zoey out of the school. "Get off me! Off!" They dropped her on the concrete. She yelped.

"We'll use you as bait for Mike!" Zoey gulped as they closed in around her.

Mike heard a scream from the other side of the building. He recognized it as Zoey's voice. Mike ran as fast as he could over. He saw Zoey tied to a chair with ropes, and had a cloth tied over her mouth. She was struggling hard in the binds. Miek ran over.

"Zoey? Zoey?" He pulled off the cloth. "Are you okay?"

Zoey gasped, breathing heavily she told Mike. "Mike... It's... A trap." Mike untied Zoey's legs from the chair, but he felt something hard hit him in the face. Then he felt woozy. It was dark. Darker. Blackout.


	6. Questions

When Cameron walked into school he couldn't find Mike or Zoey anywhere. "Mike? Zoey?" Cameron went to his locker. He found a sticky note on it telling him what happened to Mike and Zoey. Cameron started working on his equipment. He started to make a fully functional robot.

First he made the head. Then the chest piece. After that he made the arms. He added the legs after. Then he added his modifications to make the robot move faster be stronger and more alert. Cameron also made his own set of armor. Then he went to the shed behind the school. It was big and dark with many obstacles. When Cameron came in two guys tried to tackle him. Guess they thought he wouldn't be wearing armor.

The robot punched them before either one could make it to Cameron. He didn't see Mike and Zoey anywhere. "What'd you do with my friends!"

"Oh you'll find out." He recognized that voice. It was Jade.

"Give me my friends now!" Cameron yelled at them. "Why are you hurting us!"

"Orders fr... I mean you guys are the class oddballs." Jade said.

"Orders from who? Why aren't you telling me anything!" Cameron was mad now.

Suddenly seven guys emerged from the shadows. The robot grabbed two and threw them, and punched and kicked the others. Cameron saw a door open, and a dark figure raced out. "Jade wait!" Cameron raced out after him with the robot. He was gone.

Cameron looked all over the place for Jade. He went back to the deserted school. To his house and knocked on the door, and asked his mom. He even went back to Metal Tower! He couldn't find any secret trapdoors or anything. He had covered almost every inch of the places he looked but no luck. Where could Jade be? His clubhouse maybe? Cameron raced over to their clubhouse and the robot punched the tree and two people fell. "Jade come out!"

Cameron ordered the robot to punch the tree. Two more people fell out.

"H-He's not up here! So go away!" Someone yelled.

"Not good enough!" The robot punched the tree again.

"We already told you he's not up here!" Someone else yelled.

Cameron started climbing. Once he made it to the trapdoor he opened it and found Jade. Cameron grabbed Jade by the neck. "I want answers now!" Jade shook his head a purposely fell out the window. He amazingly landed on his feet, and ran out into the day.


	7. The Dark Nebula

The masked figure walked up to Jade. "Thank you for contributing to The Dark Nebula Organization. I am dearly afraid we need your dark power for this." The dark figure walked up to Jade and put his hand on Jade's forehead. Then Jade suddenly fell down gasping for air trying to stand up like fighting an invisible force. "Sorry but I need this power to fight Mike, Zoey, and Cameron's light power. Their friendship is strong but they wont win." Jade lay on the ground still fighting for air.

"Please..." Jade was breathing heavily, and quickly. Then he stopped breathing. His whole body shook hard, then he stopped moving. He stopped breathing. He was gone.

Cameron was thinking where could Mike, and Zoey be? How would he find them? He made little robot drone scouts overnight. They were all back now with no information on Mike, and Zoey. Then Cameron knew where to look. Cameron went to Metal Tower.

There was an underground area below Metal Tower. He sent his scouts down. The scouts found Mike, and Zoey. The scouts freed Mike, and Zoey, and led them to Cameron's

"Mike! Zoey!" Cameron ran to them, and gave them both a big hug.

"Thanks Cam, we would've been stuck down there much longer if you hadn't helped us.

Meanwhile the man in the mask went to Metal Tower to see his prisoners. "What? They're gone? They were supposed to be here! They were, grrrr!" The man in the mask looked all over to see if maybe they had only escaped their chairs and ropes and maybe were hiding, but he knew that wasn't true. "Aaaaaaargh!"


End file.
